written in the stars
by ellsooo
Summary: poor kid santana. rich kid Brittany but what happens when Santana tries to reveal childhood feelings?... i just realise i spelt britts name wrong in first chapter please ignore!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i just thought of this and this is like my first chapter, also first big story so please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue THANKS! **

**Ells xxx**

**P.S. I apologise for any spelling errors, i can't spell to savemy life. As said by my teacher when we used to do spell tests :/ never liked her...**

* * *

A chip hit her full-on the face.

Santana drew her eyes away from the tall Blonde doing laps with the othe cheerios and back to her friends.

Puck grinned at her an followed her gaze.

"Awww Lopez got it baaaad!" He grinned and threw another chip towards her. This time she was prepared and ducked, grinning she threw one her onion rings back, which hit him square in the face. Sam and Santana burst into laughter as a brokn Onion ring made its wa down Pucks face. He frowned and prepared to thrw something else wen Sam spoke.

"Awww leave her alone Puck, she's not the only one is she? Quuiiiinniieeee" Sam made kissey noises toward Puck who growled in response an jumped him.

Santana howled with laughter at her two friends as the continued to tussle with each other. It was only then that she noticed the cheerios going back inside. Quickly she stood up and walked towards two blonde cheerios. Both looked up as she approached.

"Hey Brittney" She grinned at the taller blonde who grinned back. Quinn smiled and looked between the two.

"Hi" Santana was about to say something else when red slush hit her full on the face. She gasped an looked down at her now ruined black vest-top. She looked her preparing to punch the idiot who did this. Only then did she notice the two jocks. Artie was holding an empty slushie cup whilst Finn had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Losers should comunicate with the popular! Later Loooser!" Artie wrapped his arm around Brittney's and dragged her inside, followed by Finn and Quinn.

Santana growled inwardly as she made her way back up to the school and went through her locker trying to find spare clothes.

* * *

Brittney sighed as she sat down with her Boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't love him because she did but he was just so controlling. Earlier she had actually wanted to talk to the Latina but Artie had made that impossible. She looked up at her best friend. She found Quinn staring at her, ignoring what Finn was saying all together.

"You alright B?"

Brittney nodded but sighed again and looked at Artie, him and Finn were throwing a football back and forth and talking about the next match. Artie never did anything romantic, in fact he hardly ever treated Brittney as his girlfriend. It was like she was his arm candy.

Brittney frowned and looked back up to Quinn, ho had diverted her gaze to a group which had just entered the cafateria. Brittney looked up and smiled noting that it was Santana, Puck and Sam. Qunn can say hat she wants about reputation but Brittney knows that secretly she hates Finn and anything to do with the jocks. In fact now Brittney thought about it she realised Quinn would probably be better off with Puck or Sam. At least they were fun. Brittney frownd and allod heself to be pulled into another conversation about Finns upcoming party. Missing the longin look a certain Latia sent her way.

* * *

**Thank you and that is all (for now maybe? ;)) again please please pleeeaase tell me what you think!**

**Love you all and goodbye!**

**Ells xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i really don't know why im updating again today? I guess it's because i had an idea in my head of what would happen in this chapter? oh well please enjoy! **

**Ells xxx**

**P.S. im not including the night previously because i want it to be a mystery for a while... ;)**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Santana groaned as she slapped her alarm clock to turn th offending noise off. She shoved her head back into her pillow and mentally slapped herself. She had started a pointless argument last night with her dad. No doubt he would be ignoring her this morning.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. She quickly pulled out a black vest top, a sleeveless black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and her favorite black boots. She brushed her hair over one shoulder and grinned at herself in the mirror.

"_SANTANA!_"

Santana's smile faltered as she heard her dad call up the stairs. He must be really annoyed usually when they fight he goes straight to work.

Slowly she made her way downstairs, her dad was standing with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand and his other mad into a fist. He looked pissed, in both ways possible.

"Are you going to apologise?"

"Apologise for what? what did i do?" Santana was irritated and she was going to be late if he continued.

"Well for being the bitch of a daughter you were being last night!"

"I wasn't being a bitch! you were wasted!"

Her dad brought up his hand and slapped her across the cheek.

"Get out of my sight!"

She didn't need to be told twice, clutching her cheek she ran from the house tears threatening to spill.

* * *

Brittany had been waiting by what she knew to be Santana's locker for ages and there was still no sign. She frowned and wondered where the Latina was. It wasn't like they were good friends but she wanted to apologise for yesterday.

Just as the bell went a group of jocks came past, including Finn and Artie. Brittany only needed to see the empty slushie cups and hear the word _Bitch _to know who they'd just slushied. Shooting her boyfriend a glare she pushed her way through the crowed and into the nearest bathroom.

"Santana?"

No response.

"Santana are you in here?"

Still no response.

Just as she left the bathroom Brittany heard a sniff and she turned the corner to find Santana slumped against the corner under the stairs. Covered in red slushy and crying.

Brittany bent down and looked at the girl.

"Hey Santana it's me Brittany, are you alright?"

Santana stopped crying and, with he still closed, shook her head, "I'm fine i don't need your pity"

Brittany scoffed, right that was why she wasn't friends with her, she's a bitch. "Sorry for trying"

With that Brittany lifted herself up off the floor. She turned to walk away, but only made it five steps before guilt washed over her, she couldn't leave her there.

Sighing Brittany turned around and picked the smaller girl up and walked her to the bathroom.

Santana remained silent whilst Brittany cleaned her up.

Once all the slushie was gone Brittany noticed a small bruise on Santana's cheek. She frowned, "Santana, did the jocks hit you?"

Santana looked up at Brittany, her eyes starting to water again, she shook her head and looked down at her lap.

Brittany was confused now, who else would hit her?

"It doesn't matter who did it" Santana stood up and looked at Brittany, "Thank you, i guess" and with that she left Brittany slightly confused.

* * *

Brittany spent the rest of the day wondering who had hit the Latina, not that she cared. They weren't even friends so why should she?

Although she spotted the Latina occasionally throughout the day, she was happy and cheerful with her friends, nothing like this morning.

Brittany was still pondering it at lunch, sitting next to Artie and being lost in thought she didn't notice him speaking to her.

"Britt!"

Brittany looked up, shocked to see Artie, Finn and Quinn giving her confused looks.

"Sorry, i was thinking about something, what did you say?"

Finn shook his head, "I asked if you were coming to my party this weekend?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah sure i'll come, who else is coming?"

Finn and Artie both burst in to laughter, whilst Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Only everybody who's awsome enough to have gotten an invite babe!"

Artie put his arm around Brittany and shook his head. She suddenly felt sadness wash over her, once again he was treating her like she was stupid, she hated that!

All four of them failed to notice a pair of brown eyes shooting daggers at Artie's back.

* * *

**Ok so i may or may not update tomorrow. My nans taking me swimming with my sister so YAY 3**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**also and guesses on what Santana's dad said to her? I have a pretty good idea ;)**

**Thank you all again! 3**

**Ells xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg hey guys! So I had an epiphany whilst swimming today! I was hit with the best idea for this chapter! So whilst I sit here listening to song that WILL be included in this chapter I have to say that I've decided to concentrate on Santana's feelings for Brittany.**

**I've written this chapter several times now but personally I prefer this one ;)**

**Again love you all!**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Santana sighed as she pushed herself under yet another car. She grimaced as the familiar smell of petrol hit her nose. She hated working at the Hummel garage but at least it gave her a reason to get out the House and not being near her dad as well. It was also a good time to think about a beautiful blonde, she had watched her today and Artie; once again he had treated her like shit. Santana didn't like it, not one bit. Brittany deserved better. Even the mention of the blondes name she felt the butterflies. Not realising she was smiling she quickly stopped and finished off the repairs and pulled herself out from under the car. At that moment she could hear another car pulling up outside and it caused her eyes to roll. Every time she thinks she's done another one turns up! Still Santana being Santana had to be nosy and listen in on to the conversation.

"Ah! Mr Pierce what seems to be the problem?"

Santana froze, please say a certain blonde wasn't with him. Luck however was not in her favour.

"Just a check up on Brittany's car Hummel"

"How long have you had this one Brittany?"

"Just a week" At the sound of the blondes voice Santana grinned and a familiar feeling in her stomach returned.

"Ok, LOPEZ GET OUT HERE!"

Cringing Santana pulled herself out from her hiding place, time to face the music.

* * *

_"Ok, LOPEZ GET OUT HERE!"_

Brittany froze, no way! But a second later the Latina emerged from the garage sending her half a smile.

"You must know Lopez Brittany, you go to the same school right?"

They both looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah we know each other"

The Latina seemed to deflate with Brittany's harsh tone, not that Brittany cared of course.

Sensing the tension the two adult looked at each other, "ok well then Lopez give the annual once over while I discuss prices with Mr Pierce"

Santana nodded and walked towards the car, opening the hood she began to examine it.

Brittany stood back awkwardly, "I didn't know you worked here"

The Latina pulled out from the hood, "Nobody does, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything"

Brittany nodded and they fell back into silence. She watched the Latina move around the car with ease. She smiled to herself she was unbelievable but in the good way, realing she was staring Brittany pulled out of her day dream.

"You never told me who hit you…"

The Latina froze, "We're not going there Pierce ok? It doesn't matter anyway…"

Brittany didn't push the subject but she suddenly felt pity for the Latina, suddenly Mr Hummel and her dad came back out, "Ok well thank you anyway for the car"

Santana nodded and looked sombre as she went to walk inside.

Brittany was about to climb into the car when she walked up to Santana and said, "It'll be ok" and with that she drove off.

* * *

Santana stood there watching Brittany drive off and smiled grimly to herself and walked back inside getting ready to leave, she sighed sadly and started to sing;

_And I want to believe you,_

_ When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_ Ya I try to believe you,_

_ But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_ It always turns out to be a different way,_

_ I try to believe you,_

_ Not today, today, today, today, today_

_ I don't know how I'll feel,_

_ Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_ I don't know what to say,_

_ Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_ Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,_

_ It's turning around,_

_ It's up to me,_

_ I'm gonna do what I have to do,_

_ Just don't_

_Give me a little time,_

_ Leave me alone a little while,_

_ Maybe it's not too late,_

_ Not today, today, today, today, today_

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_ Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_ I don't know what to say,_

_ Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_ Is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_ Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_ Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_And I want to believe you,_

_ When you tell me that it'll be okay,_

_ Yeah I try to believe you,_

_ Not today, today, today, today, today_

_…_

* * *

**Hey guys, you enjoy that? ;)**

**until next time **

**Ells xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so last one for today, i guess i just knew what i wanted to happen so this had to happen! Please enjoy!**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

"What?!"

Santana stood gaping at Puck and Sam stood mouth open shocked. Puck however didn't seem fased.

"I said lets go to Finn's party tonight!"

Santana scoffed, "Right and get kicked out and be the laughing stock of the school? No thanks Puckerboy!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Stop being difficult it's an open house! He can't kick us out!"

Finally Sam seemed to come to his sense, "I dunno Puck I just want booze, weed and a night with you guys.."

Puck rolled his eyes again, "free beer! FREE BEER!"

Santana sighed, well it could be fun, "Fine Puckerman"

Puck fist dumped the air and did a victory lap of the bleachers. Ignoring him Santana turned around and watched the cheerios, concentrating on one in particular.

* * *

After practice Brittany sidled over to Quinn, "Excited for Finn's party?"

Quinn shrugged, "The night will just end with us making out Britt, it never goes anywhere anyway, come on lets shower"

The rest of the day Brittany spent either talking about Finn's party or what she would wear. Well in the end it was what Quinn would wear but she didn't mind. She zoned out and Brittany was trying to work out who had hit the Latina. She knew the girl wouldn't tell her out of choice so maybe there was a way of convincing her. Brittany suddenly mentally slapped herself, why did she even care?

"Britt!"

The dancer shook her head and looked at Quinn, "what?"

Quinn shook her head, "I wanted to know whether you were wearing a dress or not?"

Honestly? She hadn't thought about it, "Err yeah probably I got a new one the other day, it's a short blue strapless one"

Quinn smiled "We can be a double act of got that but in pink!"

* * *

That night Santana wore a black mini skirt and a white shirt, grinning as she looked in the mirror she flopped her curled hair over one shoulder and sauntered out to meet Puck and Sam.

Naturally they arrived after the party was in full swing.

"I'll go and get some drinks" Puck yelled over the noise of the music, both Santana and Sam nodded and walked into the main room.

Sam elbowed Santana and, when she gave him a questioning look, he nodded towards a tall blonde dancer. Santana grinned and felt the familiar pull of her stomach at watching her dance. She was breath taking.

* * *

Brittany was having a great time, she had yet to find Artie but she had plenty of others to dance with. She noticed how the majority of the people there went to different schools. Suddenly she felt someone pull her wrist and turned around to find a tall boy with gelled brown hair grinning at her.

"Hey, Sebastian, you are?" He whispered into her ear.

Brittany gulped, "Err Brittany"

"Come on, Brittany" and without waiting for a reply he pulled her out into the empty garden.

He started to kiss up her neck and she pushed him away, "stop it!", Sebastian merely smirked and lent forward again. She was about to scream for help when someone called out.

Sebastian spun round and Brittany gasped, Santana was stalking towards them.

"She said stop, Sebastian" Santana squared up into his face growling.

He smirked and went into her face, "Get lost Lopez, you got no shit here"

This time Santana smirked, "I've got shit here, get lost 'cause if you go any further its rape and you don't want that added to your record now do you?"

"Fuck you! Dyke…" Sabastien growled and shoved Santana as he stalked back inside the house.

Brittany wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "why did you do that?"

Santana looked at her, shocked for a few moments then shrugged, "I saw him drag you out here, I know him, I know what he's like"

Brittany studied Santana aas she looked at the ground, she looked tired, "Was he the one who hit you?"

Santana shook her head and her shoulders started to shake, shocked Brittany dragged her to a bench hidden behind a tree. She pulled the girl into her and for a while they just sat there.

"It… It wasn't him, that's not how I know him… we…we go way back…" Sniffling Santana pulled her head away and met Brittany's eyes.

Surprised Brittany gave her a weak smile, "Then who did hit you Santana?"

Santana seemed to sit there in shock for a bit, then she started to cry again, "He said I was a whore… that I'd always be nothing… that I was worthless… that's I'd forever be alone.."

Crying heavier than before Brittany pulled the girl into her again, "Who did Santana? Who said that?"

"My… my dad" A fresh burst of tears seemed to spill and Brittany sat there holding her in shock.

She hardly knew Santana, she knew she wasn't rich and that her parents didn't have a lot of money. Apparently her mum had a died a few years ago as well. The girl was a bitch to most people yet she treated the blonde different. Brittany found it strange that the Latina was easier to talk to than Artie. Also saving her from Sebastian, something Artie should have done not Santana.

* * *

Santana sat there for a while, spent from crying. She felt something sitting here with Brittany, something different. She felt safe. Looking up she saw Brittany smiling at her. Suddenly her heart started to beat erratically. Deciding she couldn't sit there with the girl she'd had a crush on for years any longer she got up and without saying a word ran from the party. Unfortunately she didn't notice Brittany chasing her.

"Santana!"

She didn't stop running, she couldn't.

"Santana wait please!"

She stopped and spun round. It had started to rain now and she was beginning to get cold. She was also crying again.

Brittany approached her, concern etched onto her face, "Why'd you run?"

Santana shook her head, tears spilling down her face, "I couldn't… please don't…"

Brittany wiped a tear away with her thumb and kept her hand on her face, "What Santana?"

"I can't be near you…"

Brittany stepped back in shock, "What? Why?"

Santana sighed and closed her eyes, crying even harder now, "I love you!" She practically yelled

* * *

Brittany stood there in shock, not sure what to do or what to say.

* * *

**oooooooooooo Santaaannnaaaaaaa... hehehe ok so i kinda enjoyed that one a bit more! and it was longer! BTW song in last chapter was Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne**

**anyways please tell me what you think! THANKS!**

**love you ALL**

**Ells xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I go to my dad's tonight to pack for my holiday wooo! Sooo excited anyways thought I'd update. Supposed to be doing homework but ah well? **

**Anyway thought I'd put a Brittana duet in this one. Enjoy!**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Brittany stood there in shock, "You-you love me?"

Santana nodded, she was crying again.

Brittany looked down in shock. She hadn't been expecting that, at all. Hearing hurried footsteps she looked up, Santana was running again but this time Brittany didn't chase her.

Not wanting to return to the party Brittany went home. Thinking it all over.

* * *

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

Santana threw herself onto the bed, tears continuing down her face. This night really couldn't get any worse. However a slam of the front door and the drunken call of, _"SANTANA!"_ proved her wrong. Gulping down her tears and shaking she went downstairs.

"What's wrong with you, you little slut?" Her dad was drunk. Again.

Shaking Santana shook her head, tears forming again, "N-nothing, i-I didn't do anything!"

Her dad brought his hand up and slapped her across the cheek, "Why would you want to go to a party? Like you would be invited, want to know what I think happened?"

Santana shook her head, shaking as he pressed her against the wall, "I think you went off with some boy to be his little slut!"

Santana shook her head and sobbed harder, "I p-promise I-I didn't!"

Her dad scoffed and punched her in the stomach. Then grumbling he stalked upstairs.

Gasping for air and crying harder Santana leant against the wall. Deciding she couldn't stay there she grabbed her keys and ran out the house. Soon finding herself at the park she sat silently on the bench. It was dark and raining but it was better than being home.

_Santana:_

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all_

_In between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_(Brittany was just walking past and heard Santana's voice, smiling she went over. Santana looked up in shock at the sound of her voice)_

_Brittany:_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_(Santana watched as Brittany knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her knee)_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_Santana:_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_Brittany:_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Santana:_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_Brittany:_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

Santana smiled weakly. Brittany smiled back and leant forward, joining their lips together. They stayed like that for a few moments. Then Brittany pulled apart and, sitting next to Santana pulled the smaller girl into her. The Latina had never felt safer.

Brittany smiled to herself as she held Santana, she knew what she wanted and it wasn't Artie. She frowned however when she felt Santana crying again, Pulling away she looked at the girls face and noticed the red cheek. She ran her thumb across it, "Your dad?"

Santana nodded and then clutched her chest as fresh tears poured down her face.

Brittany lent forward and pulled her top up and gasped at the forming bruise. She frowned and pulled Santana into another hug, "Sleep round mine tonight, my parents are out, please?"

She sensed Santana hesitate but a second later she felt the girl nod against her chest.

* * *

When Santana woke up the first thing she registered was being spooned, then the memory from last night came back. Instantly with it came the pain from her chest. Gasping she sat up clutching her chest. Sensing Santana's pain Brittany also woke up and sat next to the Latina on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to take something?"

Santana looked up and saw the concern on Brittany's face, nodding she smiled back.

Brittany stood up and went downstairs, Santana felt her phone vibrate and looked at the message

Dad:

HOME NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!

Santana gasped and clutched her chest again, she knew she would have to go home otherwise it would just get worse. She heard Brittany enter and quickly closed her phone.

The blonde handed her some water and the pills, "Who was that?"

Santana hesitated, "My dad… he wants me home"

Brittany shook her head, "No, please stay here Santana"

Santana sighed, she really wanted to, "I want to Britt" Brittany half smiled at the nickname, "But I need to go home at some point and the longer I leave it the worse it'll be, I'll text you… promise"

Brittany nodded and gave her a hug before seeing her out.

Once she was home Santana opened the door quietly, her dad however was standing by the door, arms crossed and looking furious, "Where have you been?"

"At a friends…"

He smacked her across the cheek and grabbed her face pulling her closer, "Did you tell them about this?"

Santana shook her head violently, "No! I promise I didn't!"

Her dad Scoffed and threw her against the floor, "I don't believe you!" and with that he walked away leaving her to cry.

Dragging herself upstairs she sent a quick text to Brittany and collapsed onto the bed too tired to cry.

* * *

**Awwww poor Santana! Seriously though did you guys like the duet? Wherever you will go – Charlene Soraia**

**I might update again today! We'll see though…**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I was writing this quick chapter, might as well update it right? Thought you might like to see what Brittany and Artie's break-up would be like, ENJOY!**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Brittany took a deep breath and knocked. She was at Artie's house, she wanted to be with Santana but she had yet to break-up with Artie first.

Artie opened the door and grinned, pulling her inside he kissed her. Brittany pulled back.

"That's not why I'm here Artie"

Artie cocked an eyebrow, "Ok so why are you here?"

Brittany followed Artie into the living room and sat down, looking down at her feet she took a deep breath, "I want to break up"

Hearing nothing she looked up, Artie was glaring at her, "What? Why?"

Brittany gulped, "I just… I'm not feeling it anymore Artie"

Brittany knew he wouldn't take the news about Santana well, at all.

Artie rolled his eyes, "You won't find anyone else Britt!"

Brittany felt tears threatening to spill, "You don't know that!"

Artie rolled his eyes again and scoffed, "Yeah I do! Your stupid!"

Brittany stood up and glared down at him, "Bye Artie"

Ignoring his protests she walked out the house, suddenly feeling a sense of relief she smiled to herself. Spinning round she started to sing as she walked down the road.

_Mr know it all_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something bout you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr bring me down_

_Well ya like to bring me down don't ya_

_But I ain't laying down, baby_

_I ain't going down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr play your games_

_Only got yourself to blame_

_When you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye_

_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_So what, you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr know it all_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

Smiling Brittany kept on walking, not noticing someone following her…

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN. Well I actually have the next chapter planned out in my head….**

**Should I post it today? Hmmmmm…. Tell me what you think…**

**Ells xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im back! I had a brill time in Bulgaria woooo! Lovely and hot! I have a nice bruise on my right hand though? I punched a table? I don't really know, it was an accident hehe im a bit of a twat some times… :P**

**Anyways loving the reviews keep it up! So I am writing this in my still jet lagged state hehehe xxx**

**So as an apology for the long wait here's the biggest chapter i've written so far!**

**Love you guys and enjoy! Xxx**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Santana groaned as she approached the school, yet another day. Well at least she would get to see Brittney. A smile started to play on her lips and she sighed with happiness. she couldn't see the dancers car but she shrugged it off.

As she approached her locker she frowned. Puck was standing there looking aggravated about something, wait Quinn was with him?

"Errr hey guys whats up?" Santana felt apprehensive about what they wanted, Puck knew about her and Brittney but she didn't know about Quinn.

"Lopez relax Britt told me about you two, but we need your help" Frowning Santana opened her locker, what was Quinn on about?

"Help? Help with what?"

"Brittney" Santana gaped at Puck's words, "Why what's wrong with her?"

Puck started to fidget and he bit his lip. It was Quinn who answered her question, "Someone attacked her but she won't tell us anything, we're going to go round hers now, we came to get you"

Santana nodded but didn't say anything. She felt angered and just wanted to find the bastard who attacked her. She could think of several people which was what scared her.

* * *

They took Quinn's car and, once they arrived, Santana sprinted out of the car and up the drive. Quinn opened the front door and Santana ran up to Brittney's room. She found her curled up on her bed. Santana went round and crouched her bed and gasped. Brittney's left eye was covered by a black eye. Anger filled Santana again. Brittney opened her eyes and gave Santana a weak smile before she burst into tears. Santana climbed onto the bed and pulled the blonde girl into her. She held her for a while. Puck and Quinn stood at the door with sombre looks.

Once Brittney calmed down Santana spoke, "Who did this Brittney?"

Brittney shook her head but after a while she whispered a name, "Sebastian"

Santana frowned and pulled Brittney closer. She held her until she had fallen asleep again. She then passed her to Quinn who gave her a questioning look. Santana shook her head and looked up at Puck who seemed to understand. Together they left the house to find Sebastian.

* * *

Brittney woke up once Santana had gone and noticed instantly that she wasn't there. She sat up and looked around the room, "Where's Santana Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lip conflicted, Santana made her promise not to tell Brittney. Brittney noticed however and frowned, "Quinn!"

Quinn winced at Brittney shouting, "She went to find him"

Brittney's eyes widened, "What?! You let her go?"

Quinn stood up and shook her head, "She wouldn't of listened to me! She was pissed!"

Brittney ignored her and raced out of the house, climbing into her car she drove off, she needed to find Santana.

* * *

Santana opened the door to the abandoned warehouse, it was Sebastian's favourite spot. She spotted him standing in the middle of the room, he had seen her and was grinning, "Well hello Santana! I always knew you would come crawling back!"

Santana strolled into the room and squared up to him, he wasn't getting to her again, "I know what you did to Brittney"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Why do you care Santana?"

She growled as her anger boiled over, "Don't play games Sebastian"

He laughed again, "I'm not playing games Santana"

Santana growled again and eyed him as he started to circle her and sing;

Sebastian:

Uh, as he came into the window

It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, It was her doom

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

Are you OK, Annie?

Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

So, Annie are you OK?

Santana:

Are you OK, Annie?

Sebastian:

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

Are you OK, Annie?

Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

So, Annie are you OK,

Santana and Sebastian:

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK (Sebastian: uh!)

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you – A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Sebastian: uh!)

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Sebastian:

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

Are you OK Annie?

Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

So, Annie are you OK?

Santana:

Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Santana and Sebastian:

Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:

You've been hit by

Santana:

You've been hit by

Santana and Sebastian:

A Smooth Criminal

Sebastian:

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday – What a black day, uh!

Mouth to mouth resuscitation

Sounding heartbeats – Intimidations

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

Are you OK Annie?

Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

So, Annie are you OK?

Santana:

Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:

Annie are you OK?

Santana:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

Are you OK Annie?

Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:

So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian and Santana:

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you – A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:

You've been hit by

Santana:

You've been struck by

Santana and Sebastian:

A Smooth Criminal

(At this point Brittney and Quinn ran in, followed by Puck who had called them both after Santana had snuck inside)

Santana (Sebastian):

I don't know!

(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)

I don't know!

(There's a sign in the window)

I don't know!

(That he struck you – A crescendo Annie)

I don't know!

(He came into your apartment)

I don't know!

(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)

I don't know why baby!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

I don't know!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom – Annie!)

(Annie are you OK?)

Dang, gone it – Baby!

(Will you tell us, that you're OK)

Dang, gone it – Baby!

(There's a sign in the window)

Dang, gone it – baby!

(That he struck you – A crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He came into your apartment)

Dang, gone it!

(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

Dang gone it!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom – Annie!)

Sebastian:

You've been hit by

Santana with Sebastian:

You've been struck by

Santana and Sebastian:

A Smooth Criminal

At the last line Santana raised her foot and connected it with his crotch. Sabastian cried out and collapsed onto the ground.

"Santana!"

Santana ignored Brittney and knelt down next to him, "Touch her again and I'll do worse"

Standing up she turned around to find Brittney looking angry and Puck and Quinn trying to hide their laughter. Suddenly Puck cried out, spinning around Santana could only watch as Sebastian pulled back his fist and collided it with her nose. She cried out and clutched it as blood spilled everywhere.

She heard Puck run forward and punch Sebastian back, she felt two pairs of hands grab her from either side and lead her away towards the car.

* * *

**Awww man poor Santana. busted nose and angry girlfriend hehe!**

**Anyways please review and until next time!**

**Ells xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry about this. It's up now though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Santana cringed as Brittany dabbed her nose. The car ride home had been awkward and silent. Puck had dropped Santana and Brittany back at Brittany's and taken Quinn god knows where. Britt, Santana noticed, was pissed and not in the good way.

After a few moments of silence Santana spoke, "What have I done B?"

Instead of answering she pressed down on the forming bruise, Santana yelped, "Sorry San, I'm just mad at you ok?"

Santana sighed and walked over to Brittany's bed where she was now trying to hold back tears. Santana sat down next to her and held her hand, "Why?"

"I'm mad at you for going after Sebastien! Why couldn't you just leave it?"

Santana blinked, "Because I love you and I don't want him to do it again B!"

Brittany sniffed and looked in to the chocolate eyes, "Really?"

Santana nodded but winced as the motion caused pain to shoot through her nose. Brittany smiled and gave Santana some pain killers, it was only then that she noticed the black eye covered up by make-up. She lifted her thumb and rubbed it away, gasping slightly, "San!"

Santana's eyes grew wide and she started to sob, "Please don't be mad B!"

Now Brittany was puzzled, "Why would I be mad? Who did this San?"

Santana choked, "M-my d-dad!"

Brittany shushed Santana and held the sobbing girl, "Again San?"

Santana shook her head, "you don't understand B, my life isn't like yours!"

Brittany sighed. When she thought about it she realised how little she knew about Santana and her life. She had so many questions. How did she know Sebastien? Why did her dad hit her? Why did she let him? Where was her mum?

Taking a deep breath she started to hum as she soothed the frail girl in her arms.

Britt:

Don't know much about your life

Don't know much about your world

But don't want to be alone tonight

On this planet they call Earth

San:

You don't know about my past

And I don't have a future figured out

And maybe this is going too fast

And maybe it's not meant to last

Britt:

But what do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say, what do you say?

San:

I just want to start again

Maybe you could show me how to try

Maybe you could take me in

Somewhere underneath your skin

Britt:

What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say, what do you say?

San:

And I had my heart beating down

But I always come back for more, yeah

There's nothing like love to pull you up

When you're lying down on the floor there

So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do

Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do

Britt:

What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say, what do you say?

Don't know much about your life

Don't know much about your world

Brittany waited until she whispered, "Did you mean that San?"

Santana pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Did i mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Santana grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss,

"Always"

* * *

**Awwwww you guys!**

**Anyway shoz it's short!**

**Loves ya all! please check out my Hunger Games one! I really like that one! second part to that is up!**

**Ells xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Yes this is an update. I know ive been a lazy bitch (my friends words) but im struggling for ideas so yanno!**

**I was put in a good mood by the completion of my Self portrait in Art and a B in my chemistry GCSE so (and I NEVER thought I'd say this but…) Yous can thank school for this update :/**

**I don't really have a plan on how many chapters this will be but it isn't over yet.**

**guest (you know who you are) : Thanks for your review here's your idea so credits and rainbows xxx**

**There's a few angsty parts coming up and we find out some stuff to do with Santana!**

**Anyway enjoy and I will see you next when I see you.**

**p.s. if you haven't yet check out my latest Brittana story Rock House!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Brittany had finally realised two things:

1) Rachel wasn't appearing in the upcoming Lord of the Rings

And

2) She needed to stage an intervention

It was clear that something had happened to Santana and she wanted to tell Brittany but something was holding her back. It had been two weeks since the Sebastian incident and as far as Brittany knew, Two weeks since Santana's dad had last hit her.

It was Friday and this week had dragged on way to long but only because Brittany knew what her plan was tonight. Whether Santana liked it or not they were going to sit down and have a full on heart to heart… and then go out for ice-cream because it was their Friday ritual.

Sighing she made her way through the crowded corridor looking around as each one passed. A few smiled at her as she went passed or others winked her way or nodded.

She didn't like being popular within school. Sometimes, on days like today, she wished she could just walk around without being recognised, invisible. It would be so easy to just grab Santana, jump in her car and drive. Just go away for the weekend because in reality, that was her idea of perfect.

But of course nothing could be that simple, they had school and family and friends to worry about. Their friend's probably wouldn't mind but their families definitely would. Well Brittany's would, she didn't know about Santana's. In fact she didn't know much about them at all. She wondered if there had been a time when Santana's life had been simple. Well as simple as it could probably get being Santana.

And then there was Quinn. Brittany was worried about her. Over the last few weeks she had become increasingly distant, something was off. This left a problem because Santana and Quinn both apparently needed her help. It wasn't that she didn't want to help the other, she did, but it would prove difficult. She didn't know how deep Santana's past went and she knew next to nothing about Quinn's behaviour. On top of that Brittany was also trying to concentrate on getting good grades. Graduation was creeping nearer and she was determined to be on that stage with her Girlfriend and all her friends.

Just as she arrived at her locker her internal struggle was brought to an end as an extremely terrified looking Quinn was waiting for her.

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

The blonde just shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand, "Tell me!"

"Britt… Something's… I just… Something's happened…"

Brittany nodded rubbing a comforting hand along her arm, "What is it?"

Quinn looked around the corridor terrified, "Not here, come…" With that she grabbed Brittany and pulled her off towards the bleachers.

* * *

"Lopez!"

"Puckerman!"

Puck half smiled as he walked up to Santana at her locker, "Hey!"

Santana grinned back, "Hey to you too!"

Suddenly Puck's face fell. "What's up?"

"Look Santana I need to talk to you okay?"

She nodded and closed her locker slowly. Suddenly the bell rang and they made their way towards first period.

As they sat down Santana leant forward, "Ok Puckerman out with it!"

Puck bit his lip and watched as their teacher made her way around the room.

"You've got to promise me you won't react badly okay?"

Santana nodded seriously

* * *

"What!"

"Britt-"

"Quinn how did this happen?!"

They were both sitting at the end of the bleachers hidden from view, which was the way Quinn liked it during a serious conversation.

"It just sort of happened Britt"

"When?"

"At the party"

Brittany buried her head in her hands, "What happened Q?"

Quinn sighed, "It was after you left…

_Quinn looked around wondering where Brittany had gone, one minute she was dancing with that guy the next she had disappeared. Looking to her left she noticed Puck and Santana talking and drinking with some girls. Quinn scoffed Puck was such a pig and Santana apparently was just as bad. She made her way through the house until she came to the kitchen, pouring herself another drink she wondered if she should find Brittany and leave, she wasn't enjoying herself anymore. Deciding she should she made her way back into the other room. Pushing through groups she tried to spot the blonde. She noticed Sam talking with a big group and Rachel locking lips with Finn. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Santana making her way outside. Shaking her head she walked back out ready to leave when she ran into someone. _

_"Watch yourself Q-ball!"_

_Scoffing she shook her head, "Don't call me that Noah!"_

_Puck frowned and shrugged, "Hey I was being friendly, you on your own?"_

_Quinn nodded, "Apparently so, where's Santana?"_

_Puck shrugged again, "Dunno she said something about needing some air! Brittany?"_

_"Gone off with someone!"_

_Puck cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you mean got off with someone?"_

_Quinn frowned, "Brittany's not like that Puckerman, unlike you she aim to be a walking STI"_

_Puck grinned, "Tad harsh? Besides I don't sleep with everyone!"_

_Quinn smirked at him and sipped her drink which was making her feel quite bold and reckless by now, "Prove it"_

* * *

"So how did it go from that to sleeping with her?!"

Santana stared at Puck, shocked and well, a little confused.

Puck shook his head, "One thing led to another and she ended up kissing me, we were both drunk and it just sort of happened?"

She shook her head again, "So your not together then?"

"Nope, I'm still a loner!"

"Except now your both paying for your mistake!"

"Santana I told you we really didn't mean for it to happen, it just did okay?"

"Like It matters now? Point is you've knocked her up!"

* * *

"What am I going to do Britt?"

Quinn was full-on crying now and Brittany didn't know what to do, "I don't know Q but I'm here for you and I know Santana will be too and despite what you may think now, Puck will be too!"

Quinn looked up, "You really think he'll support me?"

Brittany nodded, "And if he doesn't Santana will knock some sense into him!"

The other girl laughed and then looked up at her, "You really love her don't you?"

She smiled and nodded, "So much Q"

A few hours later Brittany found herself preparing for her last period of the day, then she was seeing Santana. Looking forward to seeing her girlfriend her mind started to wander, she loved that girl so much. Her laugh, her smile, the way her nose crinkled when she was thinking. It was the small things that made Brittany loved the girl that little bit more.

"Hey Britt-Britt!"

Speak of the devil, "Hey San!"

Santana leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, making the blonde smile that little bit more.

"So want me to meet you outside your class?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah and then we can go get some ice-cream!"

Santana nodded and laughed along with her, "Alright I'll see you after class, love you!"

"I love you too!"

Just as Santana turned around she was met with cold sensation of a slushie facial. Gasping slightly more out of shock than anything else, she wiped her eyes ready to lay into whoever the thrower had been. Her eyes however met none other than Artie.

But it wasn't Santana who spoke first, it wasn't even Artie.

"What was that!"

The anger in the blonde's voice had Santana cowering back slightly. Brittany stepped forward and held Santana, carefully wiping away slushie but still very much angered.

"You deserve better than that loser Brittany!"

At this the blonde spun round and glared, out of shock Artie jumped back slightly less confident than before, "You have no right to say that after I, yes I, broke up with you!"

"I can and I will she's just a loser and a slut. She sleeps around and everyone knows it! Face it Brittany you mean nothing to her, she'll be gone as quick as she comes!"

"You don't even know her Artie! She's the kindest most loving person and I love HER! So don't preach to me about her being a slut when we haven't even had sex! We haven't even talked about it! Santana is my out and proud girlfriend, I care about and if you even think about laying a finger on her again you will regret it!"

Brittany was seething and her long rant had silenced the hallway. Artie looked shocked and angry whilst Santana was looking at her with a mix of bewilderment and pride.

Artie recovered and shook his head angered, "Whatever, this isn't over"

With that he rolled away and with it the students got back to what they were doing. Without saying a word Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and dragged her into the nearest toilette. Silently she sat her down and started to dab her eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, Brittany cleaning Santana up and said girl sitting and biting her lip whilst watching the still angered blonde wearily.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Brittany looked up and met Santana's gaze, nodding slowly, "Every word, I love you Santana and Artie's a prick for questioning it"

Smiling Santana stood up and met the blonde's gaze, she bit her lip and seemed to think something over before grabbing her hand and making to leave the toilette.

Following her Brittany noticed they weren't returning to class, "Where are we going?"

Santana smiled at her, "You want to know about my past right?" she nodded, "Well I'm going to tell you, but we need to get somewhere private"

Grinning Brittany nodded and followed her out of school forgetting about last period. Some things were more important.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed x**


End file.
